With All My Love en español
by AzureMoiss
Summary: La culpa es un senitemiento muy doloroso, asi lo saben Ryan Evans. traducción de mi unico fic en ingles Tryan Slash Oneshot Songfic Lemon


**como ya les dije este es la traducción de my fanfic With All My love que es mi primer y unico fanfic en ingles dios sabra como lo hice perop en fin esto es para todos que les guste esta pareja tan preciosa a la que tantos adoramos.**

* * *

Love me for who I am

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**I'm yours**

"_yo sé que no te merezco, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he dicho "Lo siento" pero solamente no quiero perderte, porque te amo tanto, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero tú no sabes todo el dolor que he causado"_ esos era los pensamiento que corrían a mil por hora en la cabeza de Ryan, mientras lloraba dolorosamente en los brazos de su amado Troy en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**I'm yours**

"_Yo sabía que estaba mal, lo que quería y lo que hice, pero simplemente quería que tú me amaras como yo te amo a ti, no me importo nada mas hasta ahora, ahora sigo pensando que esto es un distante e imposibles sueño, y solo yo sé el dolor que yo le he causado a todas las personas que estaban cerca de ti, eso me duele, me duele que en mi desesperación allá lastimados a tantas personas y no me di cuenta hasta ahora"_ esos pensamientos destruían su alma y lo golpeaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el no podía simplemente olvidar lo que había hecho para poder tener a Troy a su lado, no podía olvidar los extremos a lo que llego para poder tener a la persona que amaba y aun ahora que sabía que Troy lo perdonaba y lo amaba con todo su cuerpo, que su corazón era total y únicamente suyo, no podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo -Troy… te necesito… te necesito dentro de mi… necesito sentirte… por favor… necesito sentirme tuyo- le dijo entre lagrimas mientras acostaba al otro chico en su cama y rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

**I regret what I said**

**I was scared and upset**

**and I've made a mistake**

**I accept all the blame**

**and I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

**Please**

"_Yo sé que tu no me odias por lo que he hecho pero ¿esto es lo que tu mereces?, yo no te merezco ni a ti ni a tu amor, pero aun así me amas y necesitas tanto como yo a ti, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida y tú me amas, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué amas a alguien como yo?, yo mentí y engañe a ti y a todos, te separe de Gabriella como el más vil criminal, tu no mereces a un mentiroso como yo…"_ en blanco quedo su mente cuando sintió a Troy girar con él en sima sobre la cama quedando ahora el bajo el fuerte cuerpo de Troy, mientras entes le daba suaves besos en su cuello comenzaba repartir caricias con sus manos por sobre todo el cuerpo de Ryan -…Ahhh- el no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido al sentir una experta mano dentro de su pantalón y tocar su parte más intima de manera dedica y complaciente, Troy no sabía cómo tranquilizar a Ryan, el rubio había comenzado a actuar raro desde hace unos días y hoy rompió en lagrimas sin previo aviso, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo confortarlo, pero si Ryan se los pedía, si con eso podía ayudar a sus rubio, el lo haría.

**And I know I betrayed**

**every fault that I made**

**and the pain that I caused**

**all the promises lost**

**yes I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

-por favor, no llores mas, yo estoy aquí, contigo- le dijo Troy mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente del rubio, en ese momento le quito el pantalón y la camisa, se lo quito con paciencia cuidado, haciéndolo lo más lento posible y dando rápidos besos a cada parte del cuerpo del rubio que quedaba expuesta y en todo momento sin perder de vista la Mirada de su amante – por favor, solo déjame verte, déjame escuchar tu voz, tu gemidos, no mas lagrimas, solo tú y yo, por favor- dijo mientras acariciaba el abdomen con su mano y corría en círculos su lengua sobre uno de los pezones de Ryan.

**Won't you please just love me**

**and hold me**

**and tell me you forgive me**

**love me and hold me**

**I'm sorry**

**won't you please forgive**

"_yo sé que yo he hecho mal, pero yo por estar contigo, yo podría caer en mil infiernos solo por estar en tus brazos"_ pensó Ryan con sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas apretadas juntas, con ambos brazos a los lados de sus cuerpo y su espalda levemente arqueada, Troy comenzó a bajar el bóxer de Ryan volviendo a besar cada parte de piel de los mulos hasta las rodillas que quedaban atrás del recorrido de los bóxer hasta su llegada al suelo – ahhh- abrió los ojos para ver como Troy empezaba a introducir su ya erguido miembro dentro de su boca con una lentitud que le mataba y dirigía su mirada a la suya.

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**I`m yours**

"_¿Por Qué?, ¿Porque no dejo de llorar?, yo sé que todo es mi culpa, es mi culpa que Gabriella sufra por ti, es mi culpa que tu padre te insulte, que tu madre ya ni te mire a los ojos, que Chad te haiga ridiculizado enfrente de toda la escuela y que ya no estés en el equipo de baloncesto, pero ellos no me importa, ahora lo sé, ya todo es claro para mí, no importan lo que hice, lo que no me deja que en paz, lo que me hace daño es que a quien lastime, es a la única persona que me importa, destruí tu vida y aunque no lo quieras admitir, lo hice, solo no dices nada porque me amas ¿verdad que es así?"_ Ryan podía sentir la boca de Troy subir y bajar sobre su sexo causándoles que ondas de placer viajaran por todos sus cuerpo, al momento Troy introdujo un dedo en la en la entrada de Ryan y comenzándolo a mover en círculos dentro del rubio.

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**Love me for who I am**

**I`m yours**

-Troy maaas… ahh… p-por favor- dijo al momento en que su mente comenzó a nublarse por el placer – tus deseos son ordenes para mí- le respondió introduciéndolo otro y otro dedo para incrementar el placer del rubio que gemía constantemente por sentir los dedos de troy en su interior moviéndose cerca de su punto de placer y la lengua del chico moverse sobre toda su longitud.

**I regret what I said**

**I was scared and upset**

**and I've made a mistake**

**I accept all the blame**

**and I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

**Please**

-Troy, necesito mas… te necesito dentro… por favor entra en mi- le dijo jadeante mientras le tomaba por el cuello de la camisa para jalarle hasta poder darle un fuerte beso y presionar sus caderas con las de Troy, a Troy solo le tomos 5 segundos sacarse la camisa y el pantalón ya que aun les traía puesto, aun no sabía si hacerlo era lo mejor pero era demasiado tarde para parar, entonces tomo las caderas Ryan y lo giro para ponerlo de espaldas a él- voy a entrar… solo relájate, está bien- le dijo al oído, haciendo que Ryan temblara al sentir como empezaba a entrar lentamente respondiendo con enterrar su cabezas en un almohada y mordiendo la funda de la misma para callar los quejidos de incomodidad por la sensación de ser invadido.

**And I know I betrayed**

**every fault that I made**

**and the pain that I caused**

**all the promises lost**

**yes I lied**

**Sorry, forgive me**

Troy espero a que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intrusión para poder empezar a moverse dentro de él –aquí voy- le dijo cuando le dejo de sentir tenso, primero con penetraciones lentas para no herirle, pero después se fuero hacienda más rápidas y más fuertes, ambos gemían con placer y solo pararon por un segundo para que Ryan se girara para quedar cara a cara, las penetraciones continuaron pero ahora con ellos besándose como locos, con cero control, su amor ardiendo como un incendio devorando un bosque, su cuerpos chocando uno con el otro rogando por mas cercanía, su piel ardiendo como la pasión en sus corazones, sus gemidos acallados por los besos voraces, hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax uno dentro del otro y el otro en los vientres de ambos, Troy cayó suavemente sobre Ryan totalmente exhausto –Ryan eres tan hermoso y te amo tanto- le dijo Troy acostándose a su lado y abrazándole pegando sus cuerpo lo más que sus pieles le permitían – yo también te amo- le respondió con beso rápido hundiéndose en el pecho del castaño.

**Won't you please just love me**

**and hold me**

**and tell me you forgive me**

**love me and hold me**

**I'm sorry**

**won't you please forgive**

- Ryan yo sé todo lo que paso y no es tu culpa, era algo inevitable, tienes que olvidar todo, ya no importa, a mi no me importa y eso es porque te amo, te amo con todos mis fuerzas, nada más importa… ah! Gracias por salvarme de Gabriella, era un mandona- le dijo con un sonrisa pero no le causo gracia a Ryan que empezó a llorar de nuevo y repetir disculpas una y otra vez – tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca- dijo para sí mientras se daba un golpe en la frente y empezaba a consolar Ryan de nuevo.

* * *

Quien no quisiera que le consolaran

La cancion es **"All My Love" **de Lena Katina. co-vocalista de t.A.T.u. Gracias por leer.


End file.
